


Cigarette Smoke

by eightprince



Series: Electra Heart [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Himchan works at a strip club and is going through a break up





	1. Chapter 1

titus♡daehyun  
I (don't) love you. And I (won't) forgive you.

Himchan used to hate cigarettes. They reminded him of his ex boyfriend.

Now he sits behind the club, choker on too tight, pantyhose full of holes, high heels that would kill him if he fell in them, smoking cigarettes.

He used to wake up to light kisses on the cheek placed by his lover 

who loves cigarettes.

Now he wakes up in a cramped apartment to his roommates yelling first thing in the morning.

Himchan misses him sometimes.

He wants to apologize for everything.

Ah, but there was never anything to forgive.

The smoke of those cigarettes Himchan hates strangles his throat as he takes more and more of it in.

It's the only way he can cope without him.

"Himchan hyung!" A voice calls, setting Himchan free from his thoughts.

Himchan looks back at the smiling face, "What?"

"That guy brought you another drink."

Himchan groans.

"That guy" isn't his ex boyfriend (he wishes it was) but he sure acts like one.

"Tell that motherfucker if he touches my ass again I'll break his fucking nose with my shoe," Himchan says bluntly, returning to his cigarette.

"Himchan hyung sure is scary today," the voice says.

"Daehyun, what do you want?"

"First, I want you to give me one of your cigarettes."

"Pay me first."

Daehyun grunts, "Hyung--"

"I didn't stutter."

"Jeez, did someone spit in your liquor today?"

"No," Himchan sighs, flicking the cigarette onto the floor and crushing it with his heel, "I just miss him."

"Him? You mean the guy who--"

"No," Himchan sighs again, "I miss Yongguk."

Daehyun frowns. He doesn't like seeing Himchan like this. Nobody does. They all love seeing Himchan happy and joking around with everyone.

"What even happened between you two?" Daehyun asks, "You two looked so happy."

"I hated how he smoked cigarettes," Himchan says, "I hated how the girl he worked with at the tattoo parlor was always all up on him. Now here I am, smoking cigarettes, letting people touch me for money."

Daehyun has a plan. He thinks it's a very good plan.

Himchan may or may not like it. But it's a good plan.

"Thanks for listening," Himchan says, standing to his feet, "I'll go have that drink now.

He walks back into the club, Daehyun following close behind.

The music is the first thing that hits him.

The violent fluorescent lights and the bass of the music make a good couple.

It's like you'll get lost in the music. As if you were in a trance.

As if you were hypnotized.

That has nothing to do with the club name. The club is called "Electra Heart" mainly because most of the strippers wear hearts on their cheeks.

Himchan searches for "that guy". He'll ask for the same thing over and over again. The conversations they have are always the same.

"So, are you single?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the boy you used to always talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, don't fret, doll," The man would always creep his hand up Himchan's thigh. He would try to squeeze and grab at it, "I can treat you right."

"Please don't touch me."

Himchan shudders as he finds the man at the bar.

He's waving at him. 

The smirk he's wearing is disgusting.

But hey, Himchan can't pass up a free drink, especially considering how down in the dumps he is at the moment.

Himchan walks over to the man and purposefully sits two stools down from him.

The man slides the drink over to Himchan.

It's a cosmopolitan. It's got vodka in it.

Himchan grins to himself, he's ready to get fucked up.

"For you, doll," The man says, scooting closer to Himchan. He practically has to yell because the music is too loud.

"You're too nice to me," Himchan takes a sip of his cocktail, the liquid burns once it sits at the bottom of his stomach, "What do you want?"

"What?"

"People usually kiss up to me when they want something from me," Himchan snorts, "I'm not dumb, I do it myself. So, what do you want?"

"Doll, do you want me to sugarcoat it?"

"I would hope that you don't."

"Good. Because I want you."

Himchan expected this to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

This guy in particular has been hitting on Himchan every night for the past two weeks.

Himchan began to tolerate it because the man would buy him cocktails.

But the minute the man grabs at his thighs, Himchan snaps.

So he's not very surprised with the events unfolding right now.

"I want you," the man repeats.

"What could you possibly want with a dirty whore like me, huh?" Himchan asks smugly, bouncing his leg.

"Come on now, doll, don't put yourself down like that," the man says, "You're beautiful, you know?"

He's only telling Himchan what he wants to hear.

He knows that the man'll try to get him all good and drunk before having his way with him. 

Himchan isn't stupid.

His patience is running thin.

Himchan flicks his glass, "Did you spike this?"

"What? Why would you think I'd do that to you?" The man asks, almost offended.

"I have every right not to trust you after your little friend spiked my drink."

"Well--"

"If I ask the bartender and he says anything I swear to god--"

"I swear on my life, he didn't spike it," Daehyun says, cleaning glasses behind the bar, "And if he did try to do so, I'd throw him out. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

Himchan smiles a little, "Well, I'm glad you care about me so much. I'm still not giving you free cigarettes," he turns to the man.

"Can I touch you?" The man asks.

Daehyun goes back to minding his own business and listening carefully to the conversation. Technically, he's not minding his own business.

He knows that Himchan's about to snap.

"No," Himchan replies coldly.

"Just this once?"

"I said no."

"Aw, doll, you're no fun."

"What part of 'no' did you not understand?"

Lord, please give Himchan the strength not to kill this man.

"I want to do so many things to you, it drives me crazy. You don't even understand..." the man reaches for Himchan's thigh to squeeze it

and Himchan snaps.

One minute, they were both sitting at the bar.

The next minute, Himchan's sitting on top of the man, knife pressed against his throat.

"What...what are you--"

"I fucking told you not to touch me!" Himchan yells, "If I slit your throat right now, I won't feel bad at all!"

"Where'd you get the knife--"

"That's not fucking important! You keep your dirty hands off of me, understand?"

The man mumbles something.

"What?"

"...Yes."

Himchan keeps a knife in his thigh holster under his skirt. Specifically for...events like these.

He also has a gun in his locker and some pepper spray on his keychain.

He has to be prepared for situations like these. Their manager lets them carry weapons like these for self defense purposes.

Himchan pushes his heel into the man's nose before getting off of him. He's pointing the knife at him.

"If I see your face here again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

The man whimpers as a response.

"Good, now go on. Shoo." He swats the man away.

The man stands to his feet, legs shaking.

There's a fresh urine stain on his pants. How embarrassing.

He staggers out of the club, hopefully to be never seen again.

Himchan sighs and turns to Daehyun, "Sorry you had to see that."

"That was badass, hyung," Daehyun says.

"I'm just. Tired of that guy. I don't want anyone touching me. Except for Yongguk, I guess," He lifts his leg up on one of the bar stools to place his knife back into its thigh holster.

"I'm going to smoke," Himchan says, walking towards the back door, "I'll give you a free pack of cigarettes if you make me another cosmopolitan."

"Deal," Daehyun grins.

Himchan walks outside and sits on one of the stairs.

He can see the man staggering back home as he lights up his cigarette.

Himchan chuckles, inhaling the smoke.

The cigarette smoke Himchan hates strangles his throat. It feels good for once.

He's thinking about Yongguk again.

I (don't) love you. And I (won't) forgive you.


	3. Chapter 3

titus♡daehyun  
Daehyun has a plan.

It may or may not be a good plan.

Himchan may or may not like this plan.

Regardless, Daehyun has a plan.

It's about noon, and Daehyun doesn't have to go in until nine.

Daehyun says that the good thing about working at a strip club is that you get to sleep and run all your errands during the day.

He dials a number on his phone and presses the green call button.

It rings

and rings

and rings

until someone answers.

"Yeah," the voice on the other line says.

"Yongguk, I have a favor to ask."

Yongguk hums, "whaddaya want?"

Daehyun huffs, "First, I want you to stop talking like you're some tough shit. Because you're not."

Yongguk chuckles, "Disrespecting your elders, are you?"

"I'm NOT afraid to put you in your place, Yongguk. Don't play with me."

There's a short pause.

Yongguk sighs, "Fine. What do you want?" Putting emphasis on "you".

"Is the shop empty?"

"Nah, but I can close early after this customer and go on break."

"Well, hurry up. I'm out front."

Yongguk looks up at the window.

Daehyun is indeed standing out front.

"What the fuck?" Yongguk mouths as Daehyun walks through the front door.

Yongguk works at a tattoo and piercing parlor.

It's a high end place. He's good at what he does.

"Why couldn't you just walk in instead of calling me?" Yongguk asks, "I'm in the middle of a--"

"Hurry up, we have to talk," Daehyun snaps, "It's important."

Yongguk looks down at his register, "What's so important that you needed to come down here and--"

"It's about Himchan."

Yongguk pauses and looks up the customer looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Did the tattoo turn out okay?" Yongguk asks.

The customer nods, "You did amazing, thanks a lot." She has to be at least twenty.

"You already paid for it at the first session, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, well, you're free to go."

The woman bows and turns to Daehyun. 

"You're very pretty," she whispers before walking out of the shop

leaving Yongguk and Daehyun alone.

"Himchan?" Yongguk asks, walking towards the neon open sign and turning it off.

Daehyun nods, "Look, I want you to come to Electra Heart tonight."

Yongguk's face flushes, "Why? He doesn't want to see me."

"Uh, yes he does. He misses you."

"Me?"

"You're the only Yongguk he's dated, right?"

"I guess..."

Daehyun sighs, "He's down in the dumps right now, so I decided to come here and tell you to come see him tonight."

"T-tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. You're not busy, are you?"

Before Yongguk can even answer, Daehyun cuts him off, "No, you're not busy."

Yongguk purses his lips.

It's not that he doesn't want to see Himchan. It'll just be...

awkward.

Yongguk needs a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'll go," he says softly.

Daehyun's face lights up, "Great! He'll be so happy to see you, I think."

"You sure?" 

"I think so, at least."

\---

It's 10:30 at night, and Yongguk stands at the entrance of Electra Heart.

He can hear the music from outside.

He may or may not have smoked a cigarette before driving here.

He had promised to quit for Himchan, but that doesn't seem to matter anymore since Himchan picked up his dirty habit.

He remembers waking Himchan up in the morning and taking him out to the café for breakfast.

Himchan looked so cute with his bed head and sweater paws.

Himchan looked so cute as he sipped from his coffee cup, eyes barely open.

Himchan is so cute.

Yongguk sighs before stepping inside the club.

He hopes he doesn't regret this.

The scans the club, looking for either Daehyun or Himchan.

He's mostly looking for Daehyun so he can tell him what to do to make Himchan happy again.

He was looking for Daehyun,

but instead, his eyes land on Himchan 

who's working at the pole

doing his famous "viva" move.

Men (and women) are throwing their hard earned cash at him, as if it was merely pocket money.

A man even puts a fifty in Himchan's leotard.

Himchan isn't paying Yongguk any mind. He doesn't even know that he's here.

Yongguk's face is as red as a tomato as he desperately searches for Daehyun.

Fortunately, Daehyun finds the poor boy and yanks him by his arm, dragging him to the bar.

"Easy there," Daehyun chuckles, watching panic take over Yongguk.

"He...he..."

"Spit it out. You're being weird."

"He looked so...beautiful," Yongguk manages to say, "All those people threw money at him..."

"That's what a stripper does," Daehyun scoffs, "Want an orgasm before you meet him?"

"A what?"

"The cocktail, you idiot."

"No," Yongguk says nervously, face still red.

Daehyun raises an eyebrow.

"...Yes."

Daehyun grins, "Good, because nobody turns down my cocktails."

Daehyun slides the glass over to Yongguk a few minutes later.

"What is that?" Yongguk asks, pointing at the glass.

"An orgasm."

"It looks like cum."

"That's why it's called an orgasm."

"If I drink it, would it taste like cum?"

"Go ahead and see for yourself."

Coming here was a bad idea.

Yongguk hesitantly takes a sip from the glass.

"It's good," he says.

"All my cocktails are good," Daehyun says, "now hurry up and finish it so I can go get Himchan."

Yongguk turns around as Daehyun points at Himchan.

He's still at the pole.

He looks so good.

Yongguk nearly gives himself whiplash as he turns around to finish his drink. He downs it in (almost) one gulp.

"You done?"

Yongguk nods, feeling a little nauseous.

"Please don't puke on me," Daehyun says, grabbing Yongguk's hand.

"I'll try not to."

Daehyun drags Yongguk to one of the private velvet rooms the club has to offer. 

"Go on and sit," Daehyun says, "there's a trash can and for your condoms and your napkins and your puke. Don't puke anywhere else except in the trash can, got it?"

"Understood."

"Great," Daehyun says, turning on his heel.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Daehyun turns back around to face him, a smirk painted on his face, "I'm going to go get Himchan."

He closes the door behind him and starts his search for Himchan.

Himchan isn't at the pole. All the money they threw at him is gone.

He isn't in the locker room, either.

He's probably outside, smoking a cigarette.

Daehyun walks towards the back entrance and opens the door.

Himchan is indeed out there, smoking a cigarette.

He jumps at the sound of the door opening, "God, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You got more cigarettes?" Daehyun asks.

"Yeah."

"You brought them?"

"Yeah."

"At the convenience store?"

"Yup."

Daehyun squints, "So you're telling me that you walked to the store in your leotard and heels and brought a pack of cigarettes?"

Himchan nods, "Keep up, will you?"

"Don't they have a dress code?"

"Who cares," Himchan lightly taps his cigarette, "Did you want something from me?"

"Hyung, you have a visitor."

Himchan raises an eyebrow, "A visitor, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it that guy again? I thought I told him not to come back here."

Daehyun grins, "You'll see. Now come on."

"Wait, my cigarette--" 

"Huh?"

Himchan pouts, "I dropped it."

"Well, step on it before the club goes up in flames."

Himchan whines as he steps on his cigarette with his heel.

He looks down at it as if the cigarette had a wife and kids.

"Stop mourning over a stupid cigarette," Daehyun tugs on Himchan's arm, "Let's go."

They walk over to the velvet room that Yongguk's waiting in.

The click clack of heels and muffled chatter makes Yongguk's heart go ba-dump ba-dump.

He feels like he's about to die as the clicking clacking get louder.

"I swear to god, if the guy from the other day is behind this door, I'll cut your dick off."

"Aw, I'm doing hyung a favor and he's being mean to me."

"How are you doing me a favor when you're setting me up w--" 

Himchan opens the door and he nearly dies.

Yongguk's sitting there on the couch, hands in his pants.

He's startled when the door opens.

"You couldn't wait until I brought Himchan back to do that?" Daehyun teases.

Yongguk flushes, glancing over to Himchan, "W-well...I--"

Himchan chuckles at his ex's cuteness. 

That makes Yongguk flush a deeper color.

"I'll leave you two alone," Daehyun says before giving Himchan's ass a hard smack, "You guys can thank me later."


	4. Chapter 4

An agonizingly awkward silence hangs in the velvet room.

Himchan's ass still stings from when Daehyun slapped it.

Yongguk needs a cigarette. Himchan needs one, too.

"Come sit," Yongguk says, breaking the silence.

"My ass hurts," Himchan says, folding his arms.

"Want me to carry you?"

Yes.

"No," Himchan sighs, "I'm used to it."

"Oh?"

"Wipe that grin off your face or else I'll slap it off."

Yongguk chokes on a laugh,

"You and I both know that I top," Himchan says, drowning himself in self confidence and narcissism.

Not that self confidence isn't a good thing.

"Ah, you're embarrassing," Yongguk mumbles under his breath.

"Can I ask you why you decided to come here and see me?" Himchan asks, and Yongguk flushes a little.

"More or less, I was forced to be here."

"Ouch."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that...It's just..." 

"Please don't give me a bullshit reason."

"No," Yongguk sighs, trying not to stumble over his words, "It's just that...Okay. Daehyun called me today at work and told me that you were sad and he wanted me to stop by and see you."

"Uh-huh."

"I really didn't want to go because I knew it would be awkward if I came to see you. But here I am."

That doesn't answer Himchan's question.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Himchan asks, patience running thin.

Yongguk swallows his fears, "Because I miss you. A lot."

Himchan steps forward, "Huh?"

"I fucking miss you, okay?" Yongguk feels like he's about to drop dead, "I think about you all the time."

He's about to go on that rant he's been holding in for a long time.

"I think about if you're eating enough.

If you're getting enough sleep.

If you're happy.

If you're taking care of yourself.

I think about how we used to spend a lot of our time cuddling. You'd always smell vaguely like flowers, even after sex, to matter how hard you fucked me, and it scared me a little.

I was under the impression that you ran out into the backyard and threw yourself down the hill and into the flower beds because you always smelled like flowers.

I think about how much I miss our dates and how we let, how I let a stupid girl drag the both of us down.

Remember that time you laughed so hard you started crying in public? I think about that a lot.

Remember when you dared me to swallow cigarettes and you took me to the hospital to get my stomach pumped? Good times.

I just miss the good times we used to share together, and I want to make more good times. I do love you a lot, if you don't know."

It feels so good to let that out.

Yongguk feels a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.

Himchan bites down on his lip to keep himself from crying.

Did he really mean all that?

"You're pathetic for coming here," he says softly, "But I miss you too."

Yongguk stands to his feet and pulls him into a hug.

He still smells like roses. And cigarette smoke.

"You smoke?" Yongguk asks as he buries his face into the crook of Himchan's neck.

"Hmm," Himchan hums, "I took all your bad habits and made them mine."

"Don't say that," Yongguk says, lifting his head up and grabbing Himchan's face, "It's perfectly fine if you smoke."

"I'm trying to quit. For you."

"For me?"

Himchan nods, "I've been only smoking for a month, but still. I want to quit."

Yongguk's so focused on Himchan's lips that he's not even paying attention to him.

He wants to kiss him so bad.

He can hear everything he's saying, but it's muffled. He wants to kiss him so bad.

"Stay with me," Himchan whispers.

Yongguk hums then pulls him into a kiss.

It's sweet. It's passionate. 

He can't taste the smoke on his breath. Probably because Himchan eats mints.

Himchan has the weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach (that may be the alcohol)

that he's loved. 

He's been aching to kiss Yongguk for so long.

He's been aching to kiss Yongguk for so long that it began to hurt.

Himchan missed Yongguk so fucking much. It hurt so bad.

"I missed you," Himchan whispers, breaking away from the kiss.

"I missed you, too." Yongguk whispers back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to say that to you again," Himchan chuckles softly.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say it again."

Himchan smiles. It's a genuine smile. 

His two buck teeth come out of hiding. That gold tooth comes out of hiding too.

His eye dimple comes out to play.

Yongguk didn't realize how much he missed that goofy smile until now.

So Yongguk smiles back.

His gums go into hiding. His white teeth nearly blind Himchan.

They're white because he's been using whitening strips, but still.

Himchan didn't realize how much he missed that dumbass smile until now.

\---

Yongguk missed Himchan's body.

His pale skin to the stretch marks on his thighs.

He used to praise his body every time he saw it.

He'd say things like

"Babe, you're gorgeous."

or

"Channie, don't ever change for me because someone else says so, understand?"

Yongguk missed Himchan's touches.

Himchan would run his tongue along Yongguk's nipples and suck on them, and it drove him crazy every time.

Himchan would trace his tattoos with his thumb. It tickled.

Himchan always knew where to touch to turn Yongguk on. As if being horny was like flicking a switch.

"Please touch me there."

Yongguk missed how clingy Himchan was.

Himchan would always wrap his arms around his waist rest his chin on his shoulder.

"So, are going to be like this forever?" Yongguk asked one time.

"I hope we get buried like this," Himchan replied.

Yongguk missed Himchan's kisses.

He'd leave wet kisses all over his body. 

And the occasional hickey or two.

Himchan missed how vocal Yongguk was in bed.

His grunts, groans, moans, and occasional whining and whimpering made Himchan feel good about himself.

Yongguk would whisper things like

"It feels so fucking good."

or

"Please, give me more. I'm close."

Himchan missed how he used to spoil Yongguk.

He wanted Yongguk to feel loved.

He wanted Yongguk to feel like the king he is.

They'd go out shopping, and Yongguk would stop to stare at a store window.

Himchan would stare at him staring at the store window.

"You want it? It's yours."

"Ah, no, it's okay, you don't have to--"

"I want to."

"Channie," he'd whine, "It's expensive."

"I'm a stripper, I'm not broke."

Himchan missed Yongguk's laugh.

It was two in the morning, and they were both drunk.

Himchan thought it would be cool to jump out of a two story window into a pool.

Yongguk burst out laughing the second he leaped from the window.

He laughed harder once Himchan hit the water.

He laughed so hard, he threw up, then passed out.

Himchan missed how desperate Yongguk got when he was horny.

Himchan came home one time with groceries.

Yongguk was horny.

"Channie," he'd gasp, "Could you maybe...put those away later? I need your help with something."

"Do it yourself. I have ice cream in here."

"I can't. I need you. I want you."

Himchan grinned, "You're such a needy little baby. Give me five minutes."

Himchan missed how Yongguk would sometimes do stupid shit for Himchan's approval.

One time, he said he'd give Yongguk a hundred dollars if he ate a cigarette.

"I'll do it," Yongguk said, before putting the cigarette in his mouth and swallowing it.

He ate another one.

Three. Four.

It was worth it because he got a hundred dollars. Who doesn't want a hundred dollars?

The only thing he regretted is that he had to go to the hospital to get his stomach pumped.

Apparently, eating cigarettes is bad.

\---

About an hour ago, the velvet room was full of silence.

Now, the velvet room is filled with the sounds of Yongguk begging for more of whatever Himchan's giving him and loud cries of pleasure.

"Channie, I'm close," He whines, "I'm close."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Please let me cum. Please please please."

"Go ahead, baby," Himchan grins, "But if you get anything in my hair that doesn't belong, I'll kill you--"

Yongguk cries out as his orgasm rips through his body, leaving him shaking.

Himchan follows soon after.

Yongguk throws himself on the couch, "I missed that so much," he gasps.

"Me too," Himchan pants, "Daehyun's going to kill us because of the stains."

It's worth it.

Daehyun won't do shit anyway except threaten them.

Himchan's depression cloud over his head has disappeared. It left behind a rainbow.

I love you. And I forgive you.  


**Author's Note:**

> male strippers? sign me the FUCK up
> 
> based off "viora" by reol


End file.
